


Flarping? Personally, I Think My Alien Boyfriend Loves That!

by planetundersiege



Series: Keith's fics for "International Fanworks Day 2018" [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Earth C, Eridan is pure, Eridan loves flarping, Established Relationship, FLARPing, Funny, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Human/Troll Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2018, Johnafin, M/M, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Rare Ship, Rarepair, Rated G, Red Romance, Seadweller, Ship, Short Story, This ship is growing on me, Troll - Freeform, Waking Up, erijohn, m/m - Freeform, what is their ship name, wweh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2018.John wakes Eridan up and tells him a surprise.





	Flarping? Personally, I Think My Alien Boyfriend Loves That!

”Hey Eridan”, John said as he carefully kissed the finned troll on the cheek, causing him to turn a pale shade of violet. He groggily opened his eyes, yellow and violet seeing the sun before he closed them again and let out a yawn. His sharp teeth were exposed, and to a stranger they might look a bit intimidating, but not for John. He loved Eridan after all, and unrelated to the subject, troll teeth weren’t nearly as sharp as they looked, they were mostly there for show, for _looking_ intimidating.

“Wwhats up John?”, the troll said, pronouncing the double w as he often did while his fins twitched a bit. “Wwhy’re you wwaking me up?”.

He tried to turn around in the bed and drag the covers over him, but was stopped by the human.

“Because Eridan, the trolls made a thing!”.

“Wwhat thing? If it doesn’t havve to do wwith sleep then I’m not interested”.

“You sure? Not even if it’s _flarping_?”.

The troll immediately sat up in bed, his bloodpusher beating fast. Had he really said? No he must have heard wrong.

“Did you just say flarping? Like for real?”.

John nodded.

“Yeah, Terezi, Vriska and Tavros are doing a thing, and they wanted to know if you wanna come with them since you used to flarp a lot on Alternia. I know it might not be as interesting here on Earth C and all since Alternia had way more exotic places, but I thought I should tell you atleast”.

Eridan nodded and a smile grew on his face, and John heard him let out a deep purr from the back of his throat.

“I lovve flarping! Of course I’m going, wwhen are they here?”.

He jumped out of bed and immedatily went through his wardrobe to find the perfect outfit, man it had been so long.

“You look excited”.

“Of course I am John, flarping wwas my life! There’s no wway I’d miss this! This is my vversion of your wweird obsession with Nic Cage”.

Eridan quickly put a shirt on and looked for his most suitable pants for the events, completely lost and happy while thinking about this day to come. Yes, he really loved flarping, and John was happy to see Eridan so upbeat, when he a literal minute ago had hissed at him for waking him up.

He smiled, yes, if Eridan was happy, then he was happy. He hoped he would enjoy this day with all of his childhood friends.


End file.
